


Once Upon A December

by Krystalstar22, Lucifers_perfect_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abbadon is a bitch, Angelcest, Bad Parenting, Gabriel Lives, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Parent/Child Incest, You May Cry, sad but fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalstar22/pseuds/Krystalstar22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_perfect_angel/pseuds/Lucifers_perfect_angel
Summary: What happens when the Archangel of death falls in love with a human? read to find out!





	Once Upon A December

**Author's Note:**

> This story is really dialogue heavy. Its a work in progress, but this is what we have so far. hopefully you all like it!

Castiel Novak didn't really have the best of lives. He wasn't very popular in school and not a lot of kids liked him. It didn't help that his parents were the definition of horrible parents. They never even noticed if Cas came home crying. Which he did. Cas just stayed in his room after he got home from school. He didn't really feel like talking with anyone. Eventually cas cried himself to sleep, hiding in his blankets. He woke up to a dream. Though it was just blackness and Cas curled up alone crying. It was probably one of the better dreams he could have had. Though he hated feeling so alone in the world.

Archangel Dean had been watching Castiel for a long time. He thought deserved so much better than he was given. He appeared in Cas's dream, smiling softly, holding his hand out. "Hello, Cas." He grinned. Cas sniffled and looked up at Dean. He wasn't sure where this was going but it couldn't be any worse than the way his dream was already heading.

Cas hesitated but took deans hand. "W-who are you?" His voice was quiet and shy.

Dean smiled. "I'm Dean." He pulled Cas into heaven temporarily, so that he could give him everything.

Cas sniffled slightly, he looked around a bit confused. Cas wiped his tears. "I-it’s probably best you don't associate with me Dean....unless you want to be not well liked too..."

Dean chuckles. "Oh, starlight, I don't care about any if that." He grinned at him, leading him to a picnic. Cas let Dean lead him. He seemed a bit shy. The picnic had all of Cas's favorite foods, and it was set out under a cherry tree on a hill overlooking heaven.

"W-where...are we?" Cas looked around with wide eyes.

Dean chuckles. "Starlight, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"O-oh...okay... W-why do you keep calling me that?” Cas tilted his head at dean.

Dean blushes though he smiles, the angel was so smitten already. “it’s because your soul shines as bright as the starlight. I think it’s beautiful.” He explains.

Cas blushed a bit "oh...thank you..."

Dean smiled. "Of course. You hungry, sweetheart?"

Cas bit his bottom lip and nodded "I-I haven't eaten all day.... I ended up just hiding in my room today."

Dean nods. "Then eat. You need to keep your strength up sweetheart."

"I’ll be okay..." Cas bit his bottom lip. "S'not the first time."

Dean frowned. "I insist, Cas. A beautiful man like you needs to eat."

Cas bit his bottom lip. "I'm not beautiful.... b-but okay... I will then"

Dean bit his lip. "You are beautiful. So very beautiful. He blushed behind his beer, reclining on the nearby tree trunk.

Cas blushed "y-you...think so?”

Dean nods. "Yes. Absolutely, Cas. I never lie."

Cas blushed. He hesitated but tried a bite of the food, moaning to the taste "this is amazing..."

Dean smiled softly. "Made it myself." he seemed proud and his candy apple green eyes shined brightly.

"Really?" Cas tilted his head.

Dean nods. "Yeah. Especially for you my darling Castiel."

"I-I’m nothing special...." Cas lowered his head

Dean smiled. "You're everything special to me, Starlight."

"I don't understand...." Cas seemed confused. "I'm just.... broken.... Useless and not like.... how can anyone see someone like that as special?"

"Because you're none of those things, Starlight. You're just a victim of horrible circumstance." Dean's eyes showed his conviction as he spoke. he smiled at cas, trying to be reassuring.

Cas bit his bottom lip "if you say so..."

"I do say so, darling." Dean smiled softly at hi. Cas looked out over heaven. It was so beautiful.

Dean smiles. "Not as beautiful as you, my darling." He hoped courting him like this... in a dream... would be okay.

Cas blushed deeply, giving Dean a shy look. "I don't think that is possible."

Dean smiles. "Ah, but it is."

Cas silently thought to himself though didn't realize it was a half prayer. "The most beautiful thing here is you." The younger man didn't have the courage to say it. He was scared to push away the first person in a while who seemed to like him

Dean blushed. He could hear Cas's thoughts. "That’s... sweet, starlight..."

Cas blushed oh so deeply "I-I didn't say anything."

"I still heard you." Dean blushed too.

Cas blushed and looked shyly down at the ground. It was almost the time Cas would have to wake up for school. Dean looked at his watch. He sighed sadly. "Time for you to wake starlight."

Cas bit his bottom lip. "O-oh.... Okay..."

Dean nodded sadly. "Everything is going to be okay. I'll be here when you return to sleep."

"How...do I get back?" cas tilted his eyes in confusion. It felt to real to him for him to wake up out of.

Dean smiles. "Just fall asleep starlight."

Cas looked confused. He had no idea what was really going on, and who and what Dean really is. "I don't think I can just "fall asleep." And if I am dreaming I don't think that's how they work"

Dean smiles. "With this, they do." the angel pointed to a beautiful stained-glass door with an intricate dragon and lily pattern on it. He smiled at Cas. "Just go through that door, and you'll awaken."

Cas looked at the door hesitantly "o-okay...." He looked back at Dean "you.... promise you will be here tomorrow?"

Dean smiled. "I promise my starlight."

Cas gave a shy smile. He hesitated but walked through the door. Once it closed he gasped awake. He was confused about what happened in his dream. No way that was all real. Someone liking him? Wanting him? A small package floated down to him. There was a note. "It was." Inside the package was an angel necklace. He gasped softly. He took the package and opened it, eyes wide. The necklace was a silver angel charm with a sapphire.

"It’s so beautiful..." Cas smiled softly. He put it on. What cas wouldn't know is that it was protections from anything he might encounter. Cas got ready for school. He headed down to the kitchen. His parents were just eating breakfast. Possibly hungover. Cas just quietly got some breakfast. He was lost in thought of what had happened in his dream. His parents paid him no real mind, to wrapped in their own problems.

Cas finished breakfast and put his dishes away. He grabbed his stuff and left for school. Not like school was any better than home. His' day at school wasn't too fun for him. Then again it never was. Today one of the school bullies managed to shove Cas into a locker, locking him in. Dean had been watching Cas. he frowned softly and used his grace to get him out of his locker. The necklace glowed slightly. Cas looked at his necklace with a curious head tilt. The rest of the day he was thinking about what had happened in his dream. The archangel watched over Cas the rest of the day, protecting him unseen. When Cas would finally get home, his mom was out but his dad was drunk again. No surprise. the teen sighed.

Dean was still watching over him. Some food would appear in Cas's room. Cas stayed in his room again. He at the food appreciatively. he went to bed early, a bit eager to see if he would really see Dean again.

As promised, Dean was there. "Hello, starlight." he grinned, handing the teen a bouquet of his favorite flowers. he wanted to spoil him rotten. He believed that Cas deserved the whole world, and he wanted him to have it.

Cas gave a shy smile "hello Dean..."

Dean smiled softly back. he was blushing a bit, and his large wings flapped excitedly behind him unseen. He really was happy to see Cas. "I missed you, sweetheart." He held out a hand out for him. Cas blushed a bit and took his hand. Dean grinned and lead him on an adventure, riding dragons. He knew the teen loved fantasy, particularly dragons. He was a tangeryn at heart. Cas smiled, he loved dragons. "This is amazing." the angel next to him grinned wider. he was pleased to see his beautiful starlight's face alight with happiness. he had made it his mission to keep that smile there.

Dean is still smiling widely. "I'm so glad." He watched as Cas petted the dragon he was riding. He watched as another smile softly bloomed on the teen's face. The dragon purred as it was pet. "What do want to see?" he asked Cas.

"I’ve always.... wanted to see Paris..." Cas bit his bottom lip. it was clear he was shy and not used to getting what he wants or even need. Dean wanted to change that.  
Dean nods softly. He grins a bit. "Then you shall my starlight angel." Cas smiled back. He had such a beautiful smile. it made the eldest archangel's grace sing to see Cas smiling. He blushed. "You're even more beautiful when you smile."

Cas blushed and gave a shy look. "I'm really not but thank you" he was clearly self-conscious. There were so many things that dean needed to change for the teen. He deserved so much better than the life he lives.

Dean smiles. "But you are..." Cas bit his bottom lip. He hesitated but kissed dean's cheek. Dean blushed Deeply. He zapped them to Paris. "Here we are, Mon Cherie."

Cas looked around with wide eyes "it’s so pretty." he could scarcely believe he was really in Paris. it was a dream come true for the young teen.

"Not as pretty as you." Dean replied as he smiled softly at him. He found himself falling in love with Cas harder and harder with every passing second. He hoped this was gonna be a love that lasted his lifetime.

Cas blushed oh so deeply "n-not nearly as pretty as you..." he was oh so shy. He was afraid that dean wouldn't like him anymore. Nobody ever liked him long it seemed. He hoped that it wouldn't be the same with Dean, because he was falling in love with him oh so quickly.

Dean shook his head at Cas. "Not possible my darling. You are far more beautiful." He hated how the teen seemed to think so little of himself. It was one of the many vows he'd taken to change.

Cas blushed. He looked up at dean with big blue eyes. "if you say so." He didn't believe it yet.

Dean nods firmly. His green eyes sparkle with the same conviction from the night before. "I do say so, my starlight angel." Cas wandered around Paris, with dean following, holding his hand. he wanted to make this as romantic as possible. He wanted to keep Cas smiling, for however a short time he had in  
this dream. Cas gently squeezed deans hand, blushing as he walked. Dean blushed too. "I adore you... I've fallen so hard for you, dear star light."

Cas blushed "y-you have?" He was in disbelief that someone so amazing could love him. He thought himself nothing.

Dean blushes and nods. "Oh yes. Very much so."

"I have too." Cas admitted shyly.

Dean blushed. his eyes went wide in surprise, but a grin spread across his handsome face. "Really?"

Cas nodded "yes..." he was shy and oh so afraid that Dean wouldn't feel the same, even if the archangel had just told him he did.

Dean blushed. "I'm so glad..."

Cas kissed dean’s cheek shyly. He blushed scarlet. "Mine..." he muttered in archangel enochian. It was close to the time he would have to wake up. He didn't want to leave Dean.

Dean checked the clock and sighed. "You have to leave me soon... but I’ll be here for you when you go back to sleep."

Cas nodded. "Okay...." He smiled "I look forward to seeing you" he was so gone for the angel already and it showed. he needed this though, needed someone who loved him.

Dean smiled. He kissed his head. "Same here, darling starlight." Cas blushed oh so deeply. He smiled up at Dean before going through the door. Dean watched, sighing in a lovesick way as he watched him go.

Cas went through his normal day. When he got home, his dad was in a pissed off mood. Cas was trying to avoid him as best as possible. Dean had zapped food into Cas's room for him. He awaited the human's return to sleep. The death archangel was so smitten that his brothers teased him. Cas was glad to see there was food waiting for him. Though he didn't manage to escape his father's anger forever. It wasn't anything he hadn't been through before. he ended up crying himself to sleep. He just needed Dean.

Dean was right there for him when he landed in dream land. "Hello darling starlight." Cas ran into dean’s arms and hugged him tightly, hiding in the angel’s arms. He buried his face in dean’s chest crying a bit. he rubbed his back. "Shh... Shh... I’m here. I'm here."

Cas sniffled. "W-what did I ever do to deserve so much suffering?" He whimpered out quietly.

Dean frowned. "Oh, darling starlight... I wish I knew... but you're with me now. No more tears. at least for now." He zapped them to Italy.

Cas sniffled and looked around. He wiped his tears "w-where are we?"

"Italy." Dean smiles softly.  
"Italy?" Cas echoed

Dean nods. "Yeah." Cas stayed close to Dean as he wandered, holding his hand. Dean gently squeezed his hand. He was glad that they had this time to spend together. Cas was glad to have Dean. He needed some peace in his life. Someone who cared. 

Dean smiled softly at him and kissed his head. "What would you like to see my darling starlight love?"

Cas blushed and shyly nuzzled Dean. He had opened to him a lot more. "Can....we see the Italian country side? I heard its better then Rome..."

Dean nods. He zaps them there. "Here we are, darling."

Cas looked around a smiled softly "it’s so beautiful...."

Dean smiles. "Not as beautiful as you." Once again, the angel was trying to reinforce to his love that he not nothing. he was amazing, beautiful, and loved.

Cas blushed. "You think so?"

Dean nods. "Absolutely."

Cas bit his bottom lip. He silently wished to be kissed though he didn't think it would happened. He shifted slightly "thank you for being the only person to care about me.... it’s nice having someone I know won’t hurt me or throw me away..."

Dean smiled and nuzzles him. "Never my darling starlight. for as long as I live. only you." He kissed his lips gently. He was allowed a kiss. Cas' breath hitched. He blushed oh so deeply as he kissed back. Dean smiled and stroked his cheek. "My darling. you mean so much to me. You can never imagine how much. you are my tie to life..."

Cas blushed and leaned into the touch. "You mean so much to me...." He gently placed his hand over dean’s hand.

Dean gently entwined their fingers and squeezed. "Mine..." he muttered in archangel enochian.

Cas smiled softly. He guessed at what Dean had said "yours..."

Dean blinked in surprise. he had no idea anyone had learned the language of his brothers. "You... speak archangel enochian?"

"What?" Cas looked confused "I don’t know what that is...I was just guessing... W-was I wrong?" He suddenly got scared of rejection. he was so fragile. the angel knew that.

Dean shook his head. "No darling. You were just right."

Cas looked confused again. "W-was...I not supposed to know?"

Dean smiles. "You're fine darling. I was just surprised."

"O-okay..." Cas bit his bottom lip.

Dean kissed him again. "Oh, my darling... my shining starlight... how I love you..."

Cas kissed him back. He blushed oh so deeply. "I love you too...."

Dean grinned wider than he ever had. "You do?"

"Yes..." Cas blushed

Dean grinned. "Forever, my Cas... my sweet starlight." Cas shyly kissed Dean. Dean kissed him back. He was hiding who he truly is to the human. He hoped that he was happy to have him, no matter who he was. Dean wrapped an unseen wing around Cas. "I love you, sweet starlight."

"I love you too" Cas blushed.

Dean smiled softly. "Forever mine..."

"Forever yours..." Cas smiled

Dean nuzzles him. He pressed a kiss to Cas's neck. "It’s almost time for you to return."

Cas groaned slightly to the kiss "I don't want to leave you yet..." He pouted

Dean nuzzles him. "I know darling, but I’ll be here when you go back to sleep.

Cas nodded "okay..."

Cas kissed Dean again before walking through the door. Dean watched him go. "I love you. Just... fall asleep... but... if you really need me? Pray. I'll be there in a flash." he explains.

Cas nodded "Okay..."

Dean kisses him again. "I love you. See you tonight."

Cas kissed him back "see you tonight..."

Dean nodded softly and smiled. "Yeah."

Cas walked out the door a bit reluctantly. Dean smiled sadly. He'd see him soon enough.

Cas was happier in school. He was participating now. A lot of the other students didn't like that. Dean meanwhile, kept watch over his lover, keeping him safe.

Cas was walking towards the door. He was excited to go home today. He just wanted to see Dean again. Cas had fallen so hard for him, there was a love-sick smile on his face. Cas's dad walked over to him. "What's got you do happy?"

Cas bit his bottom lip. "Nothing.... Just....thinking of someone..."

Cas's dad raised an eyebrow. "Better not be a guy. Being gay is a sin. You know that."

Cas winced "I-it’s not your business..."

Cas's dad growled. He slapped cas. "Being gay is a sin! No son of mine will be a faggot!!"

Cas yelped. Though it wasn’t anything he wasn't used to. "It's not what you think!" He pleaded

Cas's dad growls. "Oh really? Now, tell me What do I think, little Thursday?"

Cas slowly backed away "I-it's hard to explain.... But...I love him...h-he's the first person to actually care about me..."

Cas's dad growls. "Him!?" He brutally beat and raped the gay away. Cas screamed and tried to get away. He was sobbing. he stayed there until eventually the drunk rapist asshole passed out.

Cas ran to his room crying. He got a shower, having felt extremely dirty. Cas tried to fall asleep. But the day Cas needed Dean the most, he just couldn't sleep. He was crying too much and he hurt all over. Cas hiccuped. Eventually Cas went to the medicine cabinet. He found some sleep medication and took it before returning to bed. Eventually he passed out. When Dean would see him, Cas would still be sobbing.

Dean ran to him. "Oh darling... what happened... why didn't you call me?" He hugged him close, kissing him all over.

Cas hid in deans arms sobbing. "H-he...-" Cas hiccuped. He was having trouble breathing. Cas took gasping breaths "h-he found o-out.... w-wasn’t... Happy."

Dean frowned softly. "Oh Cas." he looked into his lover's memory. He growled softly. "Ooh... Sammy's gonna have special fun with him..." Sam is known as the devil.

Cas hid in deans’ arms, crying. He was having a hard time registering what Dean was saying. "I-it hurts...it hurts so bad..."

Dean kissed him all over. "It’s okay. You're safe with me."

Cas sniffled. "I-I just need to be held..."

Dean nods. "I'm right here for you starlight. I love you." This time he takes him to his private rooms in heaven. Cas sniffled and hid in dean’s arms. He didn't want to wake up tomorrow. He didn't want to have to face his father again.

"You're gonna be okay. I'm here for you. I love you. You're my starlight love." Dean nuzzles him, cuddling Cas in his own bed in heaven.

"I love you too..." It came out as a broken whisper. Cas hid in dean’s arms

Dean held him the whole night. He sang soft led zeppelin to him. Cas eventually calmed down towards the end of the night.

Dean kisses him. "Would you like some ice cream?" Cas kissed him back. He nodded slowly. Dean nodded and made an ice cream cone appear for Cas.

"T-thank you..." Cas ate some of the ice cream

Dean kissed his head. "Of course, my starlight."

Cas blushed to the kiss. He finished his ice cream

Dean kissed him gently. "You'll be okay. I'm always with you."

Cas kissed him back. "I-I'm scared to wake up..."

Dean nuzzles him. "You'll be okay. No one will remember what happened last night. Not even you."

"No....don't do that....c-cause if he finds out again it will just happen all over again..." Cas looked afraid.

Dean bit his lip. "You sure?" He looked worried for Cas.

Cas nods sadly. "Yes......I would rather remember.... then have to live through this again"

Dean nods and kisses him. "Okay."

Cas kissed him back "I love you so much"

Dean nuzzles him. "I love you so much too."

Cas cuddled into dean’s arms. He was more relaxed now. Dean really had that sort of effect on him

Dean kisses him. He looks at the clock. "You need to wake up..." he sighs sadly.

Cas clung to Dean. "Please don't make me leave yet..." His voice was quiet.

Dean bit his lip. "My power can only sustain you here for a night, my starlight..."

Cas bit his bottom lip. "O-okay...."

Dean kissed him. "Until tonight, my darling starlight. I love you."

"I love you too." Cas kissed him back

Dean nuzzles him. "Until tomorrow, my starlight."

"Until tomorrow" The door opens for Cas.

Cas walked through the door reluctantly. When he woke up he got ready for school. Cas didn't make eye contact with his dad. He tried his best to stay away from him. He was more withdrawn than usual. Cas's dad avoided him to. Even being a bastard, he felt ashamed of what he did.

Cas ended up falling asleep at the table during dinner. His mom had wanted them to eat together that day. She wasn't happy that Cas fell asleep during dinner  
Dean was there. "Hey sweetheart. You need to wake up. It’s still morning."

Cas pouted "but.... I want to be with you...."

Dean kissed all over his face. "I know starlight, but you have to go to school."

Cas blushed to the kisses. He pouted "fine..." Cas walked through the door. He woke up with a small groan

His mother raised an eyebrow. "Go to school, Castiel."

Cas bit his bottom lip. "Yes mother...I apologize for falling asleep..."

His mother nods. "Good boy."

Cas grabbed his stuff. He was avoiding his father as much as possible. Cas was terrified of him. He hurried out the door. Meanwhile, Dean waited for his beautiful lover with anticipation.

Cas ended up making it through the day. He couldn’t fall asleep again that night so he took another of the sleep medication.  
Dean was there for him. "Hello darling starlight." Cas smiled as he saw Dean. The archangel smiled softly back at him and kissed him softly. "Hungry?"

Cas kissed him back and nodded "yes"

Dean smiles. "Come. I've made my famous burgers."

Cas smiled and nodded "awesome"

Dean lead him to the dining room. "I wish you could meet my favorite brother..." he mused.

"You have a brother?" Cas tilted his head

Dean nods. "I have many. Sisters too. But. Sammy is my closest brother." Cas might realize of who he spoke

Cas titled his head. "You have a brother named after the devil?" It probably wasn't best for cas to know the full truth yet.

Dean audibly snorted. "Yeah. Something like that, Cas" He served him burgers. "Here darling."

"Thank you." Cas smiled softly

Dean nodded. "Of course. Would. you like to meet my second closest brother? Balthazar?"

Cas thought for a moment. He nodded "sure."

Dean nodded softly and prayed to Balthazar.

Bal appeared. "Dean? You called?"

Dean smiles. "Yeah. I want you to meet someone."

Cas blinked as the other man appeared "uh.... Hi..." He gave a shy look

Bal smirked. "Oh, so he's the one you're so smitten with. I see why you like him, Azrael." He used the family joking nickname for Dean. "I'm Balthazar. Pleased to meet you, poppet."

Dean blushed and nodded "Yeah this is Cas."

Cas blinked "you know about me?"

Bal snorted. "Hard not to. Especially when the oldest of us is so love sick. Michael thinks you're neglecting your duties, bit I know he has a fae queen he's trying to woo, so he's just being hypocritical."

Dean snickers. "Mika's always like that. You know that bal."

Cas looked a bit confused at that "are all of your brothers named after angels? My name is an angels name too. Castiel. He's the angel of Thursday."  
Dean nods. "Named after angels... yeah... something like that"

Bal blinked. "You fell in love with little Thursday's true vessel?" He spoke in enochian.

Dean bit his lip. "Yeah." Cas looked a bit confused. But he didn't ask what they were saying. Dean smiled back at the teen. "Don't worry about it starlight." He kissed him softly.

Bal snickers. "Saps." Cas kissed him back, blushing.

Dean smiled softly. "What would you like to do tonight? I mean... if you wanted to meet Michael too... you could... he's my twin. But I’m older."

Cas shook his head. "I think I'd just like to spend some cuddle time with you.... if that's okay..."

Dean nods. "Always my starlight." Cas smiled and kissed Dean softy. The archangel kissed him back. "I love you."

"I love you too" cas smiled. Dean smiled softly and zapped them to bed for cuddles. Cas cuddled close to Dean. The archangel kissed him all over.

Cas blushed to the kisses. He bit his bottom lip. "You're worth going to hell for..." Cas muttered quietly to himself in Russian.

Dean blinked. "Why... would you go to hell?" He looked oh so confused.

Cas bit his bottom lip. "C-cause being gay is a sin.... But I don't care.... I want to be with you..."

Dean tilted his head. "Whoever told you that clearly doesn't know that god is bi sexual."

"He....is?" Cas looked at Dean with wide eyes

Dean nods. "Yep. He is."

Cas blinked at Dean. He was surprised with this new development. "So.... I won’t... Go to hell?

Dean shook his head. "Nope." He muttered to himself "even if you did, Sammy wouldn't let the demons hurt you."

Cas seemed more at ease with that "good..."

Dean smiled a little and kissed him softly. "I love you."

Cas kissed him back "I love you too."

Dean smiled softly. "Forever."

"Forever." Cas smiled. Dean smiled softly and kisses him again. 

A week later Cas was asleep at dinner again. He had been taking the sleep pills a lot but it had been making him tired during the day too. The bottle was in his pocket. His mom noticed. She took the pills. "Castiel, what's this?!"

Cas snapped awake at that. He flinched "I-its n-nothing..."

His mom raised an eyebrow. "Why are you taking sleeping pills?!"

"I-I haven't been able to sleep..." Cas lowered his head "I-I’ve been trying but those are the only things that work."

Cas's mother raised an eyebrow. "Fine. But be careful. Those things are dangerous." She was more the concerned parent, but still flippant in her methods. His dad waited until she was passed out from wine before he beat him up.

Cas cried as he was beaten. He was all too terrified to be alone with his dad after what happened last time. Cas' dad had taken the sleeping pills from him. Luckily cas had another bottle under his pillow. Cas may have taken a few too many but he didn’t care. He just wanted to go to sleep. Eventually he was out though he would over dose and pass during his sleep.

Dean came to him, but he wasn't his usual self. He was crying. "Oh, my starlight... what have you done?" The door back to reality cracked.

Cas looked back at the door, watching as it shattered. He looked back at Dean. "I just.... wanted to see you again...." Cas was realizing he had done something wrong.

Dean frowned and kissed him. "It’s alright... I know... you didn't mean to..." he bit his lip, and his wings were visible for the first time. The hand the wasn't holding Cas's held a scythe. "I have to take you now..."

Cas kissed him back. He looked confused. "Dean?" Cas hadn't even known he had died. He’d never seen this side of Dean and he was a little scared.

Dean bit his lip. "You died in your sleep... starlight... I have to take you now."

"T-there has to be some mistake..." Cas bit his bottom lip. "C-can't I just stay with you?"

Dean bit his lip. "I’ll... see what I can do... for now... I have to take you..." he wrapped a wing around cas. "My darling starlight... it's going to be okay..." he sniffled a bit, cursing himself for falling in love. He was the archangel of death. Of course, he didn't deserve to have someone.

Cas hid in dean’s arms. He was crying. "I-I just W-wanted....t-to be happy... I-I just wanted to be with you." His voice was quiet. The teen had go through so much and now he was about to go to hell, though he didn’t know. Hopefully it wouldn’t be too bad. Dean kissed all over his face. "I know my darling. we'll get this sorted. but for now, it’s time you met my favorite and closest brother..." he sent his brother a prayer. He sounded worried, maybe a little scared, and sad. "Sammy... I need a favor... my lover... Castiel... he accidentally committed suicide... and I must take him to hell. I know... he shouldn't get special treatment, but he's suffered already too much... please... protect him. Give him a job with you. I can't bear to see him hurt. I love him so much..." he bit his lip. He was prolonging this, waiting for his brother's answer. 

Sam prayed back to Dean "if he comes here no matter what he will suffer... But bring him to my throne room... I can give him a job with me. But I can guarantee I can protect him forever from demons who would love to get their hands on a sweet innocent soul."

Cas blinked, though it wasn’t too much of a shock. He had always known that Dean was special, at the very least. He had no idea he’d been dating the literal archangel of death though. "So.....when Balthazar called you Azrael......you're the angel of death?" He bit his bottom lip. 

Dean nods softly. "Yeah... That’s a nickname... because humans call me Azrael..." he seemed worried that Cas wouldn't like him anymore. The angel nodded softly and prayed back. "Okay Sammy. Thanks..." he took Cas to the throne room in hell.

"I’ve always known an angel was watching over me..." Cas didn't seem bothered by that. He looked around confused "where.... are we?" 

Dean frowned softly. "Sammy promised to take care of you... I’ll get you out of here as soon as I can..."

"Sammy? Wait.... Am... I in hell?" Cas shrunk back a bit "but I haven't done anything wrong! I’ve been good and faithful..." He whimpered slightly.

Dean frowns. "I know love... but... the rules... state... I have to take you here..."

Cas hugged dean, hiding in his arms "please don't leave me.... Please..." He was scared. He had just wanted to see Dean again and now he was losing him. Sam quietly walked up, leaning against the side of his throne with his hands in his pants pockets.

Dean ran a hand through Cas's hair. "I'm so sorry my darling starlight... but I’m only supposed to be here when escorting souls..." he bit his lip, looking up. "Sammy..." Cas sniffled slightly. He gave a shy yet scared look to the other archangel as he saw him. 

"Take as much time as you want to say goodbye... I won't let your dick twin know."

Dean smiled sadly at Sammy. "Thanks baby bro.." He kissed Cas all over his face. "He's not as bad as they say. Just trust me on this. He'll keep you as safe as he can... I love you so much... I’ll find a way for us to be together..." Sam nodded, giving a small sympathetic smile back. He knew how hard this was for Dean.

"I'm scared..." Cas' voice was quiet

Dean nuzzles him. "I know baby... I know... it’s gonna be okay... I promise... I’ll fix this..."

Sam sighed "as much as I would love to say you don’t have to be scared. Hell is still hell no matter what strings I pull."

One of Sam’s demons, Alistair walked in "is this another of those humans you've been ogling?"

Sam glared "I haven't been ogling him."

"Bullshit." Alistair snorted. "At any rate. New play toy?" He smirked, looking over Castiel. Cas whimpered and hid in dean’s arms.

"No. And if you or any of the demons touch him. Well let's just say you won't like what happens." Sam smiled with false innocence.

Cas nodded at Sam, hiding behind Dean as the demon came in. Dean growled at Alistair. "Don't you dare touch him." It was deep and terrifying.

Alistair raised his hands in mock surrender "unlike some demons I am the loyal type. I won't touch what I’m not allowed."

"I don't have morals I just don't feel like disobeying Satan" Alistair shrugs. 

Sam nods. "That’s a good demon." Dean nods also. While Alistair was an evil bastard, he could respect that he wouldn’t betray his brother. He enjoyed torture too much.

"But in all seriousness. What ever happened to that human you were drooling over?" Alistair smirked "last time we went up to earth you were sitting there drooling over him, stalking him but got too scared to say hello."

Sam frowned. "I wouldn't know what happened to him."

Dean looked confused "what is he talking about Sammy?"

Sam blushed. "There's this guy... Lucifer... I really like him..."

Dean smirked "so you fell for someone huh?"

Sam blushed. "Yeah..."

"But you've been too scared to say something?

Sam nods. "Yeah... I’m the devil, Dean. There’s no way he'd be interested..."

Cas bit his bottom lip. "Doesn't Lucifer mean light bringer in another language?"

Sam nods. "Yeah, it does. So, does Samael."

Dean smirked "so why don’t you say anything?"

"Maybe you could send a demon after him just to swoop in and save the day." Meg appeared behind Cas, causing the already on edge human to scream in surprise.

Sam blinked. "Never thought of that... I might do that." 

Dean smiles a little. "Hey Meg. It’s okay cas. She's well, she's good people. Kind of."

"I mean just have me or Alistair over there or Crowley drop his name near a demon who hates you and they'll go after him. You save his life and bam. Dreaming blonde boy falls in love with his hero" meg grinned "sup deano. Who's the new boy? He's kind of cute."

Dean pouted. "He's mine. But, this is Cas." 

Sam thought a moment. "Hmm. I like it."

"Aww two big bad archangels losing it over humans. How adorable." Meg grinned. "Cas huh? That's a weird name."

"It’s short for Castiel..." Cas bit his bottom lip.

"Ahh the angel of Thursday huh? I’m gonna call you Clarence." Meg grinned

Dean snorts. "After that angel in its a wonderful life?" 

Sam made a face. "Shut up, meg."

"I don't understand that reference." Cas looked confused.

Meg blinked "what did you live in a closet all your life?"

"His parents... weren't the best, meg." Dean explained.

"Ahh...those type of parents huh?" Meg raised an eyebrow "don’t worry. When they die you can have the pleasure of torturing them down here!" She spoke with a cheery voice.

Cas shook his head "I-I could never do something like that..." He had too big a heart.

Dean frowned. "No, I believe I’d rather have that honor. Especially his father." Dean's eyes went dark and cold. Ever the image of his twin.

Meg blinked "geez what did he do to piss you off that bad?"

Sam picked up on that too. "It had to be bad."

Cas bit his bottom lip and shrunk back some. Dean hugged cas close and spoke in enochian what happened so not to remind Cas. Sam's face got dark "he did what?" He spoke in enochian. Sam always thought people like that were the worst

Dean nodded softly. He spoke in enochian. "He raped him."

Sam let out a low growl "I can't stand people like that...." He spoke in enochian

Dean nods. "Neither can I, Sammy."

Dean prayed to his father, begging to let his Cas become an angel. He just wanted his love."

Michael prayed to Dean "you need to get back to heaven Dean. There are more souls to be dealt with."

Meg wrapped an arm around cas' neck in a playful friendly way. Despite being a demon, she was harmless. "I can show Clarence here around the place."

Dean nods. "Okay Meg. just... keep him safe... he's precious to me." Meg and Crowley were really the only demons he liked or trusted.

Dean sighs. "I gave to go, my starlight... mika is calling..." Cas hugged the angel tightly. He wasn’t sure if he could kiss him anymore.  
"Don't worry deano." Meg grinned

Dean leaned down and kissed him. "I'll fix this..." 

Dean looked over at meg. "Okay."

Cas kissed him back "and what if you can't?"

Dean shook his head. "I will."

Sam whispered to meg "while taking cas around...can you drop the name lucifer Milton?"

Meg nodded. "I can." 

Dean went back to his brother in heaven. "You called, Mika?"

Michael nodded. "Yes. We have souls that need to be dealt with. Last time I checked that was your job."

Dean nods. "Yes... tell me where to go, Mika." His grace didn't shine as brightly as it normally would, and his eyes looked dull.

"Something wrong Dean?" Michael picked up on it. It could be a dick sometimes but he still loved his brother. He knew when his twin wasn't feeling his best.

Dean bit his lip. He sighs as he tells his brother the whole story. "Sammy said he'd keep him as safe as he could... but I’m worried." 

 

Michael sighed "Dean you know getting involved with humans is bad... It can lead to things like this..."

Dean sighed. "I know Mika... but I fell in love... how ironic, the kiss of death himself in love with a human..." 

"I’m sorry you lost him Dean." Michael gave a sympathetic look. "But you know I can't bend the rules.... even for one human...he has to stay there."

Meanwhile, back in hell, Cas stuck close to meg. The screams of tortured souls seem to make the warm-hearted person upset. He was too sweet to survive a place like this. 

Meg nods. "You poor thing. Well, it'll be alright. Boss likes you. I mean... it’s still hell, but you've got me." 

Cas bit his bottom lip. "You won't hurt me?" He sighed sadly as he watched Dean leave. "I hadn't meant to die...I was just taken sleep medicine cause after.... what my father did...I couldn't sleep....and I was really bad last night...and my parents found out I was taken sleep meds and my dad was pissed and I accidentally took one too many..." He sighed.

Meg shook her head. "Course not Clarence. You think Sam and Dean would trust me with you if I meant you any harm? Fuck no. I'd be demon dust."

Cas bit his bottom lip "I guess not..."

Meg nods. "Exactly." She showed him around hell, dropping "Lucifer Milton" all over. This was gonna be fun.


End file.
